One last kiss
by murai-sakura
Summary: This isn't gonna be a storie for little children so that's why PG13. It starts with kai meeting a girl. the girl is called Kyota. She is very shy but kai starts to love her but what happens when they do come together and Kai has to leave...(COMPLETE)
1. The princess of the class

Hi everybody. This is a story I came up with while listening to a song. I hope this won't be too dramatic and I still don't know if I'm gonna let it end happily. Maybe I will make it a story with many chapters, who knows... yes, maybe I'll do that while getting inspiration from the song...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters. I wouldn't like owning Tyson, people would send food to me the entire time...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
One last kiss.  
  
Chapter 1: the princess of the class  
  
...........................................................  
  
Kai was sitting in class, looking out of the window. He was very bored, all the lessons went about things he allready knew. Kai always had been the bright one but his teacher wouldn't understand. Kai sighed. Even though he didn't wanna admit it, it was beautifull outside. The sun was sending her warming beams towards the green grass that was sparkling brightly in the early morning of a summerday. Some dogs were playing outside, happy to run while being protected by a calming breeze that was gently pushing them forwards. The flowers were almost dancing and the birds were singing there most beautifull songs, just for the best listeners.  
  
Kai was one of those listeners, he would never admit it but he just loved those high tones of the birds. He loved to watch them play in the highest trees and he loved to dream. But there was never something reality. He was dreaming things about Yoy and happiness, creating a reality in this cruel, heartless nightmare full of pain and destruction. Kai sighed again. He loved to write poëms, but there was one thing: his poëms were always sad, something he couldn't really understand himself. Maybe it was because kai was more comfortable with the creatures of the dark night then with the people that loved to walk in the bright sun.  
  
The teacher saw Kai wasn't paying attention and that he was dreaming away again. The teacher knew Kai the best for who he was. Sometimes, when she saw him stare like that out of the window, his head turned and his eyes almost closed, she could swear the boy laughed sometimes. Not much, but there was always sparkling a tiny smile on his face, no one ever saw that smile except for her. Kai never knew the teacher looked at him and he didn't really care either. The teacher just loved to see Kai smile, she thought he looked great with it and she just couldn't ask him to pay attention when she saw him staring out of the window so happily. She was always worried about him but she just couldn't realize how happy kai was. She couldn't understand that kai was happy when he could just sit in a park without anyone speaking to him, and she couldn't understand his fear. His fear that had been growing his entire life just for living with his grandfather and for being trained by boris.  
  
It was wednesday today so everyone could go home early. Kai thought the day had passed by very quik today. He wasn't disturbed once while looking out of the window. The piece he had today was rare and when it appeared again, there was nothing that could make Kai unhappy that day, nothing. Except...  
  
When kai came home, he found the door wasn't locked. He was surprised about that cause his grandfather always locked the door. Kai pushed the door open very slowly and saw the house was ruined. There were pieces of glass everywhere and on several places, there was blood on the walls. Kai stepped inside the house with a worried expression on his face, his eyes were wide open in shock and his hands were trembling. Kai wanted to stay there for a while, right there on the exact spot where he stood now, but his legs moved him forward.  
  
He walked towards the stair and over a carpet that was soaked with blood causing Kai to leave red marks on the wooden stairs. While Kai was slowly climbing it he heard an earpiercing laughter coming from upstairs. That laughter sounded awefully familiar and Kai feared the worst. He started to walk faster and faster. His legs felt like they were made out of stone but he kept going, his eyes foucusing on the door where he heard the laughter come from.  
  
When he finally reached the upper floor he almost run to the door but still without making a single sound. He layed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it very gently. The laughter never stopped. Kai opened the door and took a peek inside. What he saw was horrible. On the floor, there layed a child from maybe 10 jears old. His eyes were big and scared but they stood still. His pupils weren't moving and they were gray. His body was terribly mangled and he layed in his own crimson blood.  
  
Next to the body stood a tall man with gray hair. He had his blooded arms in his sides and he was lauging loudly. Kai quikly ran up to his room. He ran to the toilet that was next to it and puked. He just couldn't believe this. He knew his grandfather was an awefull man but he never expected this. Kai sighed, this was gonna be a tough night again.  
  
..........................................................  
  
the next morning  
  
Kai stood up very early in the morning. He wanted to get away out of this house as fast as possible and return as late as possible. Voltaire didn't know Kai saw everything and that was a good thing or else Kai would've been dead by now. Kai knew very good Voltaire knew nothing about where he was when he was doing all those things to the boy so he went to school with no worries.  
  
The road was empty and completely banished. The trees were moving softly in the wind and the gras was waving to Kai. A few cows were staring with their big eyes to kai while he was walking to the school, head down and eyes practically completely closed.  
  
After a few minutes, the school appeared and Kai lifted up his head softly looking at the children that were playing with a ball. He couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. Kai ignored the children and walked inside the school while dodging a ball. He walked into his own classroom and sat on his own seat next to the window. He wathed the birds fly over again but couldn't make himself happy with that anymore. He was sad and couldn't take it to smile today.  
  
The bell suddenly rang and Kai didn't even look up when the kids moved inside, their faces red from the sport they were doing. The teacher stayed in the hall for a second and when everybody was sitting on their chair, the teacher walked in with a girl. The girl was beatifull. She had long brown hair and her eyes were dark and shiny. She had the custest nose and her lips were forming a smile. She had a beatifull form and she looked very shy s she stood there playing with her hands. Kai looked up and watched in amazement at the girl. "everybody" said the teacher calm "this is Kyota"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
that was chapter 1. I hope you all like it. If you have any ideas, pleas give them to me. Ow, and another thing... happy valentine Kyle ^^  
  
please review people and give me ideas. 


	2. Say you love me too

Okay, chapter two... this is gonna be more about the coming together of Kai and Kyota. Actually, this story is for valentine. Oh, and someone asked me to not let Voltaire or Boris abuse Kai so I'm gonna try not to do it.  
  
Disclaimer: The only person I own is Kyota.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter two: Say you love me too  
  
............................................  
  
The teacher led Kyota to the empty spot next to Kai. She looked in Kai's eyes and noticed they were gray today. The sparkles she saw in kai's eyes yesterday were all gone. The fire was almost out and the black mist was eating every happiness inside Kai. She just shoke her head and made Kyota sit down. She also noticed Kai was looking at Kyota with a lot of intrest. The fire was still out but he wouldn't stop looking at her. His mouth was slightly open and he looked like he was gonna say something, but he changed his mind at the last moment and turned himself towards the window again.  
  
Kyota was looking slightly confused at the teacher who just smiled back at her. She made no sound but with her lips she formed the words: give him some time. Kyota just nodded and got her things out of her bag. She noticed everyone was staring at her and Kai. They had all noticed Kai was acting slightly weitd towards Kyota but no one said a thing. Some people were smiling and others whore a big grin on their faces. Kai blushed a little but no one noticed this because he was staring out of the window again. Only the teacher saw the red blush on Kai's cheeks and she smiled.  
  
Kai didn't see anything interesting outside until his eye caught something. Two birds were sitting in a tree. They were sitting close to each other and they looked like they were sleeping. They looked so calme and peacefull, Kai almost cried about this. He closed his eyes and whiped a sparkle from his cheek. He felt his cheek felt warm and he smiled a little. He wouldn't tell, he couldn't tell, he would just get hurt again. Once he had loved someone, but he just used him for something he wanted so Kai never dared loving someone again.  
  
When kai opened his eyes again, he saw something terrifying. He saw how a large car stopped by the park next to the school and he noticed his grandfather stepping out with a bag on his back. It was a large package and it looked like... there was someone in there. Voltaire grinned and walked into the park with a shovel and cement. The wind was making the trees move and a few leafs fell on the package. Kai noticed some black hair sticking out of it and he flinched.  
  
Kai rememberd what happened last night very well and he also remembered how terrible the body was mangled. Kai clenched his fists and without saying a word, he ran out of the classroom, straight to the toilet that was waiting for him around the corner. Kai's face was white and his eyes looked scared and shocked. Kai sat by the toilet and every now and then he started puking again. When kai thought everything was over and he didn't feel that sick anymore he stood up again. He whiped some of the puke away from his mouth with his arm. He washed himself and when he looke din the mirror, he felt as if he was gonna faint. He suddenly felt so weak.  
  
Kai opened the door and noticed someone sanding against the wall. It was Kyota. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed. She had lifted up one leg and had put it against the wall. Kai was still very white and wasn't really caring about her right now...until she opened her eyes again. Those blabk eyes, full of fire made Kai stand still there. He couldn't keep his eyes of her and he felt how the color was returning to his face. He even started blushing again so he looked away again. Kai closed his eyes and felt embarassed.  
  
Suddenly, he felt how someone grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes again and looked at who was holding it. Kyota had grabbed it and when you looked at her face you could see she didn't really knew what to say or do. Kai looked at her, without blushing this time, and he tried to see what this girls intentions were. Finally, Kyota just sighed and pulled Kai to the classroom again. She became red also and didn't wanna look at Kai right now.  
  
When they arrived at the door of the class Kyota knocked and opened it. Everyone was staring at Kyota and Kai when they walked in. Some people smiled when they saw how Kyota pulled Kain in the classroom. Normaly, kai wouldn't allow anyone to do that but right now he was too busy hiding his blush. The teacher looked a little worried so Kyota walked forward and explained everything to her. Kai sat back in his seat and watched how Kyota was whispering things in the teacher's ears. He sighed when he saw the teacher looked a little worried and he looked out of the window again.  
  
Suddenly he saw his grandfather coming out of the park again and driving away again. Tears were starting to swell in kai's eyes and he just took a book and pretended as if he was reading. Kyota sat back next to Kai and looked at him while she was slightly blushing. She saw kai was holding back his tears and she wondered why. From what she heared of him, he wasn't someone who expressed a lot of feelings and she wondered what could've made him react like that. She looked out of the window and saw nothing more then the trees who were moving gently in the wind.  
  
The teacher picked up her stuff and started teaching again. For some reason, kai was almost crushing the book and he was staring at it with big eyes. He never even changed pages and he was trying to control the tears that were forming in his lifeless eyes. Kai closed his eyes while opening his mouth slightly. He was starting to breath heavily but it stopped when he felt a hand on his back. Kai flinched as if he was struck by lightning and he jumped up. When he saw it was just Kyota, he relaxed a little. He had no idea what was happening to him and he didn't really wanna know either.  
  
Kyota looked very confused at Kai's reaction and looked away a little dissapointed. Kai saw this and sat next to her again. He wanted to comfort her but didn't really know how so he grabbed her hand under the table and layed it into his. Kyota looked up with a surprised look and smiled a little when she saw kai was turning into a tomato right now. She layed her hand in his and looked down. No one noticed this exept the teacher who's mouth was hanging wide open right now.  
  
She wanted to say something but she didn't really know what to say. But suddenly, the bell rang and everyone rushed outside. She smiled, saved by the bell. She saw how Kai was quikly running outside, leaving a very confused Kyota and she shoke her head. Kai wasn't used to this so this was gonna ask for a lot of patience.  
  
Kyota just walked outside too and saw kai sitting under a tree. One knee was lifted up and his eyes were closed. Kyota ran up to him and sat next to him. Kai felt someone was sitting next to him and he calmly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw it was Kyota. He didn't know why he smiled but he just did. Kyota smiled as well and grabbed his hand again, blushing slightly. She started talking to Kai with a very calming voice. "Kai" she said making him pay attention. "I know I don't know you very long but I saw something in you when I saw you and..... I love you" Kai was shocked by this and he felt his mouth becoming dry. He hesitated a moment and finally said, "Kyota, I love you too."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was that? The second chapter, but don't worry, it's not the last. And just to say it again, happy valentine everyone ^^  
  
Ow, and please review people. Give me ideas. 


	3. A rose on the doorstep

Odd, I allready got 2 reviews. When I read em, I just blushed ^^. Oh well, happy valentine everybody, I hope everyone has someone to celebrate it with. I actually don't doubt it, you are all such nice people 'snif' oh well, let's get on with the storie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, exept Kyota. ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 3: A rose on the doorstep  
  
...........................................................  
  
Kai was happy about this all. If only... Kai was doubting, he still hadn't recovered from what he had been trough. His entire life, he had been avoiding people, scared to be hurt again. Kai knew he loved Kyota but he didn't know for sure she loved him too. Kai acted really tough the entire time but deep inside, he was scared and lonely. He didn't wanna trust anybody anymore, never again. He had said that to himself when he was on the graveyard with his mother and father. He never got an answer and Kai believed for himself he wouldn't trust anybody for real. But he had only fooled himself. He did trust somebody, with all his heart. For some odd reason, he trusted Kyota, even though he had never met her before, she looked reliable and sweet.  
  
Kai looked into Kyota's dark eyes. The lights were shinig brighter then ever, but Kai felt his lights were still out. He just couldn't believe what had happened yesterday and he was still scared and feeling dirty. He knew he couldn't help it but he felt as if he should've done something, as if it was his fault and as if he had done everything to the boy even though he knew he hadn't done a thing. But that was just it, he never did a thing about it and he had always let him do whatever he wanted to do.  
  
Kai clenched his fists and he noticed Kyota looking at him really confused again. He couldn't stand her looking at him that way. Kai just stood up and walked away, leaving Kyota sitting there against the tree. She almost started crying because she thought Kai was leaving her but she held back her tears and ran after Kai.  
  
Kai held a quik pace. He was thinking about his grandfather. He had killed that poor boy, what would he do when he found out Kai had a girlfriend? It could be two things. Or he would rape her and scare her like hell so she would run away and never come back or he would just murder her for making kai happy. Kai trembled. He would never let anything happen to Kyota, even if that means losing her forever.  
  
Suddenly, Kai felt someone pulling his arm. It was Kyota. She had tears in her eyes and her hair was all messed up. She looked up at Kai a little scared but she wouldn't let go of his arm. Her eyes said a lot about her feelings and Kai knew she didn't understand anything from his behavior and he knew she wouldn't ever understand. Kai looked down at her with angry eyes. His eyes forced her to release her but Kyota wouldn't listen. She closed her eyes and held Kai's arm even closer to her.  
  
Kai sighed. How could anyone be this adorable and still love him. He knew she would never let go of him so he did something to force her down. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and he would do everything in his power to keep her away from him and his grandfather. Kai suddenly stood still. He saw Kyota had closed her eyes and he sighed again. He closed his eyes himself and raised his hand. Suddenly, he smacked his hand against Kyota's cheek with a horrible sound and he felt her release his arm. H eopened his eyes again and saw her lying on the ground, looking at him with her big, dark eyes. Her fire went out too and Kai turned around. He couldn't stand the hurt in her eyes. Kai walked away from her while lots of others were running over to her. A few guys helped her on her feet and some others just stood there in disbelief.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and walked past the students and the teachers. He felt terrible and it was as if his hand was on fire. But he did the right thing, his grandfather wouldn't hurt her now because she would avoid him now. Kai sighed again and tears were starting to flow with these thoughts. He didn't feel like going to school anymore so he just walked home and no one tried to stop him.  
  
Kai walked home and went straight to his room. His grnadfather wasn't home for some reason and kai expected him to be at the abbey, helping Boris train the children. Kai packed his clothes and his most important stuff into a bag and closed it carefully. Downstairs he packed some food and water and he took his coat and his best shoes. Kai had enough of it. He wouldn't bring anyone into danger for being with his grandfather so he would run away. He knew it was a decision a coward would make but he had no other choice. He wrote a goodbye-note and left.  
  
Before Kai would leave permanantly, he went to his garden first. Beatifull red roses were growing there and Kai always liked those flowers. They helped him forget his worries. Carefull, he cut one rose of and then, he left.  
  
When he was on his wayn he took a different road what brought him to a small house on a corner. He knew this was where Kyota lived. He stepped forward and took his rose. He placed a kiss on the rose and placed it on the doormat. The last thing he did there was leave a note: Kyota, don't remember me, it would just hurt both of us. Please accept this rose. I'll leave now, i'm sorry I punched you but you wouldn't understand the reason. I'll love you forever. Kai...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, that was my third chapter, and it's done on valentine as well so I still wish all of you a happy valentine. ^^  
  
Please review and give me ideas cuz I ran out of them. 


	4. An endless road

Okay, next chapter...eum....ideas ? Oh well, i'll just continue.  
  
Disclaimer: again?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
An endless road  
  
...............................  
  
Kai planned on never returning. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't know where he would end. He only knew he was leaving this place forever. It hurted so much in his heart but he had to go. If he didn't, he would only bring other people sorrow and pain. The roads were completely empty and Kai felt lonely again. His heart felt so empty, Kai thought he was never gonna smile again.  
  
Kai kept on walking. His feet started to feel as if they would fall off any second now but he just kept going. Kai would never give up, he never had and he never would. When Kai arrived at the trainstation, he noticed an old couple sitting together in a train, smiling happily and holding each others hand.  
  
Kai got a shock when he saw that. He knew he was never gonna have that. He was gonna die alone and nobody would miss him. Kai couldn't hold it up any longer. The tears were starting to come really fast right now and he fell to his knees while leaning against the wall. His shirt got all messy for doing this and his scarf got teared apart because of the scraping wall. Kai held his head down and started to cry even harder. A few people were giving him money for seeing such dramatic tears. The old couple in the train was staring at the boy with caring eyes but they didn't let go of each others hands.  
  
Kai sighed a few times and dried his tears with his arm. He noticed a few coins in front of his feet and he realized he needed money so he just picked it up and put it in his pockets. He leaned against the wall for a few more minutes before going away to buy a ticket. Kai's eyes had never been more empty in his entire life and the people got scared of his empty look. A few children were holding their parents coat when they saw Kai and a few others just started to cry. Kai noticed a few parents running up to the children that were crying and his tears started to flow again as well. He never had this and he never would. He was doomed to be alone until he died.  
  
Finally, kai bought a ticket with the little money he had gotten. He was heading for phoenix lake. Kai sighed and stepped ionto the train. It wouldn't leave for another hour but Kai had to wait here, he had no place else to go. Kai sighed and tried to make it himself comfortable. He layed his arms on the little table and layed his head on top of it. Kai closed his eyes and fell asleap.  
  
......................................  
  
The dream of a coward  
  
.......................................  
  
Kai was sitting on a chair in the middle of a big, red lake. Kai felt how cold the water was with his hand and noticed... it was blood. Kai started to scream but no sound was heared. Out of the lake, he saw many children swim towards him. He saw the children Boris had killed "accidentally" during training and the children that were raped by Voltaire. Kai saw the boy that had been burried lately and he saw a girl that was the sister of the boy. Kai knew the names of each and every one of them. And then...he saw Kyota. She wasn't just swimming... she was drowning in the lake of blood, not knowing what was happening. And in the sky, kai saw Voltaire smirking and he saw himself....lauging....lauging at her.  
  
..........................  
  
end dream  
  
...........................  
  
Kai woke up with a scream and noticed the train started to move.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
end chapter three, now I'm gonna update this very quikly.  
  
Please review. 


	5. The ways of life

Hi everybody. It's not valentine anymore but I'm not gonna wait for the next valentine to update this story, wouldn't be very nice huh ?  
  
I wanna thank all of my reviewers, you are all so kind, and all of your questions shall be answered in the other chapters. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: don't ask, you allready know.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The ways of life  
  
............................  
  
Kai saw there was a small boy sitting in front of him in the train. He had brown hair and the cutest green eyes. He was very small and young and looked up to Kai in a very curious way. He was toying with a blue blade. Kai noticed this was the blade he first started with. Exactly the same model, same colour and the boy seemed to have the same fire in his eyes as Kai once had. Th eboy looked a little shy because every time Kai looked at him, he looked away and blushed a little.  
  
Suddenly, a woman came in and ran up to the boy. She was blond and her hair was very long. She had blue eyes and she was very kind, you could see that the moment you looked in her eyes. The woman took the boy's hand and pulled him out of the seat. She hugged him for a second and whispered something in his ear. The boy nodded and they walked away to the next cabin. Kai sighed. He knew people were scared of him cause they all thought he was mean. They all seemed to act that way when Kai helped the demolition boys for a while. Now, everyone was scared of him, but all Kai ever was was just a silent person who hid his feelings for every living creature alive. Some people might think that's scary but most of them thought it was sad.  
  
Kai stared out of the window and noticed they were going past a forest. It was dark there even thought the sun was shining brighter then ever. Kai sighed... it seemed as dark and empty as his heart. The train was moving faster and faster and Kai saw the forest dissapear behind him. He left his past and all his friends behind him too. And that would be forever.  
  
...................................................  
  
Kyota was walking home from school. She had been crying when she saw Kai leave. She just couldn't believe him and she thought she had been tricked....again. This happned every time she met a boy, she fell in love and it all ended up with a punch in the face. Kyota searched her keys in her pockets and looked at the ground. Her cheek felt warm and was still feeling as if it had been struck just a few minutes ago.  
  
Kyota stept forward and opened the door, still looking at the ground and suddenly, her eye caught a vision of something red. She stood still for a few minutes and then she ducked to pick up the rose with the card. The rose was the most beatifull she had ever seen, as if it had been growing in the yard of a man who took care of his roses one by one with love and passion. It was as red as blood and as sharp as a blade.  
  
Then, Kyota looked at the card that layed next to it. She read it quitly while her lips were forming the words that were written on the card with red inkt. Her eyes started to water. She starte to cry and she wasn't able to move anymore. Her trembling hands dropped the card and the rose. She took a tissue out of her pockets and started to cry even harder. She had made Kai leave, she thought it was all her fault. Kyota wouldn't let him go, she couldn't let him leave and ruïn his life just for her, she couldn't allow him to do that.  
  
Kyota took her bike out of the garage and took some money out of her wallet. It was more then enough to make a short journey. She jumped on her bike and started to drive around as a maniac. She searched everywhere where she thought he could be, but she didn't find him. Eventually, she drove to the trainstation and asked the peole there if they had seen kai. "Yes" said the man who was in charge of everything there "He's on his way to Phoenix lake"  
  
............................................  
  
Kai noticed he was all alone. He didn't see one person in this entire cabin. He had this part of the train all for himself. Normally, Kai would've liked that but now, he was longing for someone to comfort him, to cheer him up, but that was impossible, no one could be able to love him like that. He had no mother, no father, the only person he had was his grandfather. Kai hated his life. This was going all wrong. All Kai had to do was stay there until he was 18 and then he would be free to leave but now, his grandfather was gonna search for him and punish him so that he wouldn't be able to make it to 18.  
  
Kai sighed deeply and looked out of the window again. He saw nothing interesting. All he saw was a long road, covered in trees and filled with cars that were gonna crash any moment for some reason. Kai closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. His last nap hadn't been so good and he was still feeling tired. Only... kai was affraid to sleep, he could miss his stop and then they would return him to where he came from, and that would be horrible.  
  
Kai opened his eyes again and noticed the boy he saw earlier was sneaking up to him. Apparently, he had forgotten his blade that was now laying on the small table and now he was trying to get it back. As soon as Kai opened his eyes, the boy stood as still as possible and didn't make a sound. Kai did his best to convince him he wasn't evil and smiled at the boy. He took the blade from the table and stretched out his hand, offering the boy to take it. Kai was still smiling and the boy came closer very slowly. Finally, he grabbed his blade and ran off again. Kai sighed. Why was this happening to him. No one trusted him, everyone was scared of him. Only Tyson had never been scared of him, he had always made fun of him. Kai started to cry again. He allready missed Kyota and he missed his team, the bladebreakers.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Kyota growled and ran off. Kai had run off to Phoenix lake, that was miles away from here. Kyota started to run really fast. She had gotten an idea, she would call the bladebreakers to go get Kai back with her. She was too affraid Kai wouldn't listen to her to go alone. She ran to Tyson's place and rang the doorbell. She had always been a big fan of the bladebreakers and she knew their exact adresses. Tyson opened the door with his mouth full of cookies. He had a yellow shirt and looked kind of surprised when he saw Kyota.  
  
Kyota introduced herself and explained the whole situation. Tyson jumped up at the end of the storie and grabbed the phone. He said to Kyota he would help for sure and now he was gonna call the rest of the team.  
  
After a few phone calls, Tyson invited Kyota in to wait for Kai and offered her some cookies that were left over. Kyota didn't feel like eating so she kindly rejected the cookies. She was very worried about Kai and wondered what was his reason. She would uderstand, she knew for sure. Tyson noticed Kyota was worrying about kai and started to talk to her. "Come on Kyota, kai was allways able to take care of himself, he'll be fine" Kyota just nodded but kept staring at the ground, wondering where he would be right now and what he was feeling about this all.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Kai noticed that the train was slowing down. He grabbed his bag and got ready to get out of the train as soon as possible. Kai noticed the boy and his mother were getting ready too and saw the boy was looking a few times at him. Kai smiled at him but didn't receive a smile back. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the train to stop completely.  
  
As soon as the doors opened, Kai jumped outside and saw he was in a cute little town. The town was all around a big lake. It was darl allready and the cold, blue water was shining from the moonlight. It was a peacefull sight and kai smiled a little. Suddenly, he was pushed aside and he fell flat on his face. "Out of the way boy" said a grumpy man and he laughed a little. Kai said nothing, this was nothing compared to his grandfather.  
  
The mother, who had seen this all happen rushed over to Kai and asked if he was allright. Kai was a little surprised but nodded eventually. The woman took kai's hand and pulled him back on his feet. She smiled and Kai smiled back. Then the woman walked away and Kai staid behind, a little confused but satisfied he didn't scare all people.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ow man, this must be a bad chapter right? Just to answer the questions at the start: no, the mother and the boy aren't gonna be in this story anymore and no they aren't important.  
  
Thanks for reading this chappie, next one should be up soon  
  
Please review and if you have any ideas, please send them to me. 


	6. Same old tears

Okay, chapter 6 right ? Anyways, this will be about Kai mostly... I wanna thank all of my reviewers for all the work they have done for just trying to give me ideas. I'm touched.  
  
Disclaimer: no changes here  
  


* * *

  
chapter 6: The same old tears  
  
..................................................  
  
Kai walked around in the small town. Everywhere he looked, the people were acting nice to each other. There were those cute little shops everywhere, vegetableshops and bookstores. Everything was small here. Only the lake was big. Kai sighed. This place was so peacefull, but he knew he couldn't stay for very long. If he would do that, they would find him very easily, they would bring him back and kill him for sure.  
  
Kai walked trough the town and finally came to a peacefull place, a place where were no people, no houses, no cars or bikes. There was nothing exept a few trees that would hide anyone that would sit next to it and the view of the magnificant sparkling water.  
  
Kai leaned against the tree and tilted his head up, looking at the stars. He was worried, what should he do now, he had no place to stay, his food was almost entirely gone and he had no money to sleep in a hotel. He didn't even see a hotel in the town. Kai smiled a little, he guessed he should sleep here tonight. It was peacefull and not really cold. The stars were making him sleapy anyways and the sparkling lake was making Kai feel as if he was allready in a dream. For a moment, kai thought he saw Kyota in the water and he jumped up, but when he looked closer...he saw nothing.  
  
Kai fell down again and closed his eyes. He couldn't understand why he missed that strange girl so much. He loved her very much but he only knew her for one day. Kai really didn't understand, he had never felt this way in his entire life before. This strange sensation was pleasing kai but was destroying his heart at the same time.  
  
Kai opened his eyes again to gaze at the moon. She was beatifull tonight. Her white light was shining on the earth and was rather... relaxing. Kai smiled a little, the moon was almost hypnotizing him. The grass was tickling his bare arms and made him shiver a little. The wind blew his hair backwards and made him close his eyes to protect them from sand and dirt. Kai couldn't believe his eyes when he opened them again. Right there, in front of him, rose a blue, sparkling phoenix out of phoenix lake. Kai was stunned and amazed and suddenly, he heared laughter and yelling. Around the lake, there were people who watched the phoenix fly. But they weren't surprised one bit, it looked like they were used to it. When the phoenix had dissapeared again, everyone walked away, they all went back to their houses to get some sleep. Kai decided he would sleep too, tomorrow, he would ask his questions. But his night wasn't really calm...  
  
* the dream of a believer *  
  
Kai was sitting on his Dranzer's back. He looked down and saw how the people looked up at him and they smiled. Dranzer was flying faster then he had ever done before and Kai felt the wind force him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Dranzer was flying above phoenix lake and he also saw the moon sparkle down on them. Suddenly, he heared a sreech and when he looked down, a big, blue, sparkling phoenix rose out of the lake with such power the water flew with him in the sky. The phoenix flew even faster then Dranzer and flew up, stopping Dranzer. Kai fell down cause he couldn't hold it anymore and he saw how Dranzer became even redder and suddenly exploded and ended in fire and chaos.  
  
* end dream *  
  
Kai woke up with a scream that no one could hear. No one, exept an early fisherman who was staring into the lake with happy eyes. When he heared Kai's scream, he released his stick and made it glide into the lake, but he didn't even notice because he was running up to Kai.  
  
When he came to the boy, he saw he was tired and he heard he was hungry. Kai looked up with tired eyes, first not knowing what was happening but then realizing he was found. Kai lifted himself up from the ground and stared with cold eyes at the man, why? He didn't know. The man saw Kai's clothes were ruïned and he invited him to join him for breakfast while showing some big fishes. Kai believed it would be agreat oppurtunity to ask his questions so he just accepted. Besides, he wanted to eat.  
  
The man tried to cath his stick but failed in that and went home with Kai with a dissapointed look on his face. "That stick was expensive and had a real feather of the blue phoenix in it" said the man to Kai when he noticed his strange look when he saw the fisher was doing all kind of things to catch the stick. Kai just nodded but was starting to get interested. The man who noticed this started asking his questions. "you're not from around here are you?" asked the man simply. Kai chook his head and stared at the ground. The man noticed Kai didn't wanna talk abou it and he quikly changed the subject. "My name is Cid" said the happy fisherman. "Kai" said Kai in a soft voice, not looking away from the ground.  
  
The rest of the journey, they both kept their mouth shut. Kai out of agnorance and Cid out of speechlessness. (that word didn't sound right) . When they both came to the house, Kai noticed there was a little girl and a woman standing outside. The man who saw this ran up to them and gave them a hug and a kiss. Kai just stood there with amazement. How could someone have such a nice and loving family? It just wasn't fair.  
  
The man motioned for Kai to come closer and the little girl looked in surprise at Kai. The moment she saw his eyes, she giggled. "Mammy, he's just like blizzard". The older woman looked in surprise at kai's shiny eyes and nodded to the girl. Cid just stood there with a shiny light in his eyes.  
  
Finally, kai could come in and he saw a comfy house, not very big but really nice, and it wasn't as cold as his old house. Kai sat himself on a chair and ate the sandwiches Cid brought for him. The woman had introuduced herselves as Emma and the little girl was Lilly. Kai ate like he was still in a mansion and he had to behave like some rich guy. Cid and his family looked at this as if it was something tha shouldn't be done.  
  
When kai was ready, he wanted to know some things so he moved his chair in front of Cid, Emma and Lilly and asked his question. "What was that blue phoenix?" the little girl put on a big, bright smile "Blizzard!" yelled Lilly. Emma just smiled and waited for her husband to answer. "Once in the month" answered Cid "when the moon is completely full, the lake starts to shine and the water becomes as blue as the sky in daylight. When this happens, everyone gathers to see our legendary phoenix, Blizzard arrize. The legend sais that Blizzard appears only to meet her lost love, a phoenix that could set the world and the stars on fire, a phoenix that would melt Blizzards cold heart and let her rise for a last time, and then, she could find the peace she was longing for so long. This legend has created the name: phoenix lake."  
  
Kai gasped at this story and thought about his Dranzer. His Dranzer was a fire-phoenix and would fit in the legend perfectly. He took out his blade and looked at it and then, he heared all three of the people around him gasp. "Dranzer" said Lilly with amazement. Kai looked up and saw Lilly look at his blade with little sparkles in her eyes. He understood, his Dranzer was the phoenix of the legend. Cid asked the blade for a second and inspecte Dranzer silently on every detail. "This is Dranzer" said Cid. "I know" answered kai.  
  
Kai took his Dranzer back and noticed it was glowing uncontrolably. Kai put it away with a sigh. "I'll stay here for a month to help Blizzard out" said Kai and he let himself fall down on the chair again. All three memebres of the family were cheering loudly but after a few minutes, they were silent again.  
  
"Why did you come here Kai?" asked Lilly with a cute innocent voice. Kai started to tremble but thought about it. He really believed he could trust these people so he explained everything. After he told his story, he started crying again, while he was being comforted by Emma and Cid. This feeling was new and helping him to be strong. The old tears were back but with a brandnew feeling.  
  


* * *

  
Now this was a strange chapter, i suddenly got the idea to put blizzard in. I'll trie to put Kyota in in the next chapter. I just kind of forgot her  
  
Anyways, please review. 


	7. The search and the hunt

Eum... I dunno why, but I started writing a bit slower...but I'm still writing, I just came to 35 and I lost all of my inspiration. But I have to finish the story so, here comes chapter 7. Let's start with Kyota shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: leave me alone  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The search and the hunt  
  
....................................  
  
Kyota was looking at the rest of the bladebreakers. She saw Tyson, Max and Rai but she noticed Kenny and Hilary were also there to help. She shook her head and wondered how Kai had so many friends while he was always his own rude self. Everyone was ready, Hilary even had a broomstick to fight evil enemies. Kyota almost smiled when she saw the team lined up and ready for battle but almost wasn't complete. She just couldn't smile. Right now, kai was alone and maybe he was frightened. He didn't have any money and she didn't know how many food he had taken with him and how long he would be able to last with that.  
  
Tyson noticed Kyota was worrying about Kai and layed a hand on her shoulder. "It will all be okay, don't worry" said Tyson, wondering how many times he had to say it, but he noticed the rest was worrying too. Tyson sighed and just stood back on his spot in the line. Kyota smiled a little, appreciating Tyson's concern and tured around. "let's go to the trainstation" said Kyota and she walked out of Tyson's house, followed by the rest of the team with Hilary and the broomstick as back-up.  
  
People looked up as soon as they saw the famous bladebreakers walking over the street, lined up and walking after a girl that acted like a general. They all laughed at the sight of it but didn't notice the serious look on their faces. The children all wanted to show their blades but failed in this cause they weren't fast enough and they were scared of Hilary who was walking behind them with a broomsick.  
  
When they arrived at the trainstation, they immediatly showed their money and asked for 6 tickets to Phoenix lake. But their plans were disturbed because there wouldn't leave another train to there for another 3 weeks. You were lucky if you were able to go there. The people were almost always closing everything because of their legend. That legend wouldn't allow anyone to come there cause it would ruïn their fun or something. The team was very dissapointed with this news, they wanted to get Kai back but they would have to wait for another 3 weeks...  
  
...............................  
  
Kai was starting to enjoy this town. The people were nice to him, it had a very nice legend and he got good food without getting beaten first. The only thing he missed was the girl he loved. She had created an emptiness in his heart that couldn't be filled. But Kai felt really loved in the family he was staying with, even though he would never admit this. Kai was starting to get a little annoyed by the legend and he was wondering what his dream meant and he was scared, to lose his Dranzer. But Kai knew it only was a dream so he just ignored it. Besides, he wanted to do something back for the people in this town. He had learned totrust in the kindness of strangers and in the kindness of a simple man with a simple job.  
  
Kai wanted to get rid of the empty feeling he felt so he was starting to write poëms for this town. He had become an expert in love poëms so everyone came to him to see his writing. His first poëm had become a very popular one:  
  
The day you were born, it was a rainy day. But it was no rain, The heaven was crying, Cause it lost his most beatifull angel.  
  
That poëm had made a lot of people come together to express their love. Someone had even married because of that poëm. They even remembered it when ther were getting married. The weeks flew by and soon... there were allready three weeks over. The time had gone faster then he had ever imagined and he began to think about the legend again and what he was gonna do afterwards.  
  
Kai just searched for comfort in his poëms, it would never heal his wounds but it would soften his pain to see other couples almost in tears for his wonderful writings. Another poëm had become very succesfull too...  
  
There are 20 angels, 10 are sleeping calmly in heaven, 9 fly around you with love and trust, and 1 is reading this poëm just now.  
  
Kai's poëms were always very short but they were loved and that's how Kai became the love expert in this town. He even created his own little book with poëms... a few of them were...  
  
If you were a tear, I would never cry, Cause I would be to affraid, To loose you.  
  
................  
  
When you see a falling star, Make a wish and it'll come true, Cause I made a wish, And I found you.  
  
............................  
  
Kai was populair and that was exactly what he hated the most. He loved his poëms but he wished he didn't get all this credit. He started to get relieved he was almost ready to go. Only one week remained...  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Kyota and the bladebreakers were chearing loudly. Three weeks had passed and they would finally be able to find their teammate. If only...  
  
Tyson was snoring loudly and he just didn't understand the train was about to leave. When everyone finally managed to get Tyson in his clothes, they tilted him up and they ran to the trainstation, but Tyson was starting to get haevy so they had to rest several times. When they finally arrived, they saw the train leave before their very own eyes, and Tyson woke up by the sound of the raging train.  
  
The train was gone, Kyota almost started crying and she started chouting at Tyson. Everyone just choke their heads and when Kyota was finished chouting, she left Tyson standing there and she asked information about the next train... it would leave the next week.  
  
Kyota sighed, next week, she would be ready for this, next week, she would be in time, with or without Tyson.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Kai just waited and waited... he just couldn't stand it anymore. People were all around him to ask for poëms and everything so he just went in the forest to train. He stopped by the lake and released his blade. He saw how the sun was shining on the lake while Dranzer flew out and spread his giant, red wings.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
woohoo, chapter 7 is up...finally ^^  
  
You shouldn't expect chapter 8 really soon, I just bought ffX-2 and it's way too exiting to stop now but I just had to write chapter 7, it was my duty, right? Well, I'm on vacation so maybe chapter 8 will be out in a few days.  
  
Please review 


	8. A week of silence

Ok, I just feel like writing right now so here is the next chappie folks. I hope you'll all like it and I apoligize for letting you wait this long. I also wanna thank all of my reviewers, you've been great, I love you all ^^  
  
Disclaimer:...............  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A week of silence  
  
...............................  
  
Kyota leaned against a wall in Tyson's house. She was so mad at him, he ruïned everything and it might have been there only chance to get Kai back, who knows what might happen in the mean time. Tyson had appoligized several times but it was no use. The other membres were mad as well and Hilary never stopped yelling at Tyson. Nut Kyota said nothing, she had just closed her eyes and crossed her arms while leaning against the thick wall behind her. She should've known, she knew Tyson better then that, she was stupid to trust him. Kyota sighed, she would have to wait again, she wondered if she would ever find him.  
  
............................................  
  
Kai called his blade back and put it in his pocket. He didn't feel like training right now. It was...starting to bore Kai. It had no use, his thoughts were somewhere else and if he kept going this way, he would loose his concentration and he would loose Dranzer. Kai wouldn't risk that so he just went back to the town. He still had to do his chores for staying with Cid, Emma and Lilly. First, he had to get water for the soup. Lady Emma could make such delicious soup, it tasted better then anything Kai had ever tasted in his whole life. After that, he would have to take of the dust. While doing this, Kai had allready seen a lot of things that caught his interest. Afterwards, he would have to do the dishes. Kai didn't mind this at all, he didn't really enjoy it but it would keep him busy.  
  
After Kai did all his chores, he walked trough town again. Somewhat, he didn't really change. He was still as arrogant as ever and he wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was neccesary. People knew he was stubborn and cold, but deep inside, they all liked him and they hoped he would be able to open his heart a little more someday. Kai kept on walking and saw the reddest apples, the biggest pumpkins and the most happy faces he had ever seen. Everyone seemed to enjoy their lives here, as if they had no worries, no fear. Kai couldn't live like that, he had seen to much of the other world, his reality.  
  
Kai sighed again. This would end someday and then, he would be released from the vision these people were giving him, a vision of something impossible and unthinkable.  
  
This went on for several days. Kai always had to do the same things and he acted the same way as he always did. He wouldn't get to used to the hospitality and the friendly people because in a few days, it would all be over. Soon, Kai was even looking forward to leaving this place, so his heart wouldn't hurt anymore for seeing all those happy people.  
  
...................................................  
  
Days were passing by. Kyota wondered what kai was doing and if she would ever see him again. All these days, she was wondering what possibly could habe been the reason why he ran away. He never told her and that kept bugging her. Even his team had no idea. Every night, Kyota cried herself to sleep. She was counting every second of the day, she wouldn't miss the train again. The parents of Kyota had start to wonder what was wrong with their girl but they let her do whatever she wanted to do, they knew she wouldn't get herself into trouble and even if she did, that she had her reasons.  
  
Nothing really changed in these days, only Rai got more tensed and Max had calmed down, but Tyson stayed his own snoring self. Sometimes, kyota just wanted to punch him but she always managed to hold herself back, besides, Hilary was punching him enough. Sometimes, those two could still make Kyota laugh, and she couldn't help thinking to herself what a great couple they would be. As she thought this to herself, she grinned and Rai looked to her smiling face, wondering what was so funny while Hilary and Tyson kept fighting.  
  
One day later, something completely stupid happened. But it was strange how stupid things brought people together. Kyota was right, they looked good together as a couple, and a day later, everyone would think so...  
  
The entire group had decided to go walking for a few hours. They would go into the mountains and they would climb until they couldn't climb no more. It was a dangerous place so Tyson, being his stupid self, had made Hilary go first. He had thought nothing would happen and he tried to make Hilary affraid. But Hilary was as stubborn as Tyson and she took the challenge. Kyota didn't think it would be a good idea but she didn't interfere, they would have to find it out for themselves.  
  
Maybe, some people would think the most danger was in front of the group but this proved that was wrong. A few rocks came falling down and a few rocks just landed straight in the water next to the group, but a big rock was about to land on Tyson. Hilary who wanted to protect him, jumped forward and pushed Tyson aside. The rock didn't land on Hilary completely but it did land on her foot. Kyota noticed Hilary was about to cry but she was holding her tears back. Tyson, who was a little confused, noticed Hilary lying there, with tears in her eyes and a big rock on her foot that was meant for him and he ran towards her, completely mad and worried. With the help of Max, Rai and Kyota, he pushed the rock aside and noticed Hilary's foot looked pretty bad and it looked as if it was turned to a completely wrong side.  
  
Tyson became completely white seeing this and he just focused back on Hilary's face who was looking to the ground with tears in her eyes. Kyota just stood there, shaking her head and Tyson just stood there, still confused and affraid for some reason. Hilary tried to stand up and she leaned against a few rocks for support. Tears were starting to fall now and she turned white herself. Suddenly, she fell forward, she fell unconcious because of the pain and Tyson cathed her. Of cours, they didn't go up anymore, but they went down again, Tyson was carrying Hilary while Kenny was inspecting her foot. It didn't look very well but Kyota knew she would be okay. She sighed a little, the next couple was born.  
  
A few days later, Kyota noticed she had been right again. Tyson and Hilary had come together, now they stood there in the alley, kissing and dancing a little. Tyson carried Hilary everywhere she wanted to go until her foot would be healed and Kyota got a little jealous at them. But tomorrow, she would be able to do this too.  
  
...............................................  
  
Tomorrow, it would be the day. Tomorrow, Blizzard would appear and Kai would be able to leave. Tomorrow, everything would be over. Kai sat on his bed and watched the moon, who was almost full. Tomorrow...would be the day. Kai layed his beyblade next to him and said goodnight to Dranzer. Then he weant to sleep while the moon was covering him with her shining white light.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
yay!!! Chapter 8 is up. Sorry, i just had to add another couple in it, I had to. It became so damn boring. The next chapter, Kyota will arrive and kai will be able to free blizzard and leave...if he wants to... bye and please review. The more you review, the sooner I update, that's a promise.  
  
Please review people, come on, you all know how ^^ 


	9. The last day

Okay, let's see...chapter 9... let's get started eh?  
  
Disclaimer: will you stop reading the damn disclaimer?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 9: The last day  
  
......................................................  
  
The sun was shining trough the window and colored Kai's face yellow. This disturbed Kai so much, he woke up, holding his hand in front of his eyes to protect them from the bright light. He saw his Dranzer laying next to him and smiled. Today was the day he would finally leave. Kai laughed a little and got dressed. When he was done, doing this, he picked up his shiny, red blade and put it in his pocket. He threw a quik peek at his digital clock and noticed it was 8:00 a.m. It was still early. Kai opened the door as quiet as possible, trying to not wake up the people who were still asleep. He walked down the stairs not making a single sound and walked into the living room. Kai quikly grabbed an apple from the table and left.  
  
While eating the apple, Kai walked down the village again. No one seemed to be up yet. The stores opened very late in this village and everyone seemed to stay asleep for a very long time. Kai was surprised about this. He had slept till noon the entire month and now, he saw how peacefull this village could be. The only moving things were a few trees, moving slightly in the smooth, warm breeze. The sun shined brightly and only a few shadows could be seen. The entire village was lit and Kai was surprised they didn't wake up from the light. He sighed, these people were way too peacefull here. They really acted as if nothing was wrong. Kai had always dreamed about a life like this, and now he had it, he hated it.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Kyota woke up early. The train would only leave at 3:00 p.m but she just couldn't sleep. The others were sleeping calmly and Rai was the only one who didn't snore. Hilary layed in Tyson's arms and smiled a little while Tyson mumbled strange things and drooled a little on his pillow. Max had layed his feet on his pillow and his head was covered under the sheets, only the tip of his blond hair was shown.And Kenny was completely covered by the sheets while he was snoring loudle, but still not loud enought to beat Tyson.  
  
Kyota got up and opened the door, allowing the soft, warm breeze to come in. She closed her eyes a little, to enjoy the welcom breeze and smiled. Today would be the day ad she wouldn't be late, not this time. A few birds were singing chearfully and you could hear a dog, bark happily a few blocks ahead. A cat was sleeping on a wall, while her tail was swinging peacefully from side to side and the sun covered everything in a nice, bright light. A few leaves flew away from their trees and landed on the ground.  
  
The seconds she had counted were almost over and soon, she would be reünited with the one she loved. And when she would feel his strong arms around her, she would never let him go, ever again. She would kiss him and hug him and if she could, she would even fly to the moon with him. She just hoped that would be enough to convince him to stay with her. She sighed and sat against a tree, waiting for the last hours to pass by.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Kai looked everywhere he could. Normally, he would just look at the ground to avoid seeing people looking at him, but now no one was here, he was able to look around everywhere he wanted too. There was a lot more to see then he first thought there would be. The houses were cute and small and they were lined up in a perfect row. There were meadows with cows and sheeps and there even were a few horses. Kai walked past the meadows and saw a farm. He knew this was the place where everyone got his daily milk and egs. If this farm would burn down, this town was done for. Kai sighed, this town was so fragile, but the villagers didn't even seem to care.  
  
Kai came to the end of the town and at the begin of the forest. Even the forest looked happy and peacefull, this was so strange. Kai climbed into the first tree and he looked at the village again. It was a beatifull sight. Nothing could be calmer then this, and if Kai would stay here, he would ruïn the calm and bring tragedy to this town. Kai noticed a door was opening and a young boy walked out. He stretched a little and held a ball in his arms. His mother and father were with him too and they walked away with smiles on their faces towards Kai, towards the forest. They walked under the tree where Kai sat without even noticing him. A few seconds later, doors started to open everywhere. Everyone had smiles on their faces and kai became jealous again. The windows opened again. The day had started and kai just waited for another day to end.  
  
................................................................  
  
Kyota had closed her eyes again but suddenly she heard kenny screaming. The next second, he came running out of the house and was spitting on the ground. Kyota just choke her head, it looked like Tyson had put his foot in Kenny's mouth again. Rai and Max came out with a big smile and tired eyes, followed by a confused Tyson and a laughing Hilary. This group was so weird, but at least they were able to make Kyota laugh. They were a fun distraction for her. But there was one person who had caught her attention the most of all. That boy had raven-black hair and was as fast as a cat. He was more calm and silent, but he could be a good laugh at times too. It was not that he attracted her in a close way but he just seemed like a good friend and a good support between all these weird types like Tyson. And he was a very good blader too.  
  
But she could never get used to this. At times she saw the bladebreakers blade, she always wanted to challenge them...if only...  
  
A few jears ago, actually, when she was little, she got her first blade and in it, there was a bitbeast. The bitbeast was as blue as the sky and Kyota wanted to go blading immediatly. She had always had a passion for blading but she never really did it before. Now that she got her first blade she wanted to test it out immediatly. She went outside and launched but for some reason, her bitbeast came out immediatly. Without even doing one thing the bitbeast flew off into the sky with a flash. That was the first and the last day Kyota had used a blade. She always had believed she was so horrible that not even that bitbeast wanted to be with her so she just quit.  
  
Kyota sighed and looked at the blue water in Tyson's yard. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all. She whistled and called the boys to prepare for the trip. She didn't wanna be late this time.  
  
When everyone was ready, they hurried to the trainstation and they made it in time. They threw their bags in the train and took place. Rai sat next to Kyota and they sath over Hilary and Tyson who were grinning at each other. Max and kenny were sitting a row further.  
  
Finally, the day was almost over, it took a few hours to get there, but they would make it and they would find Kai and drag him back home. While the lights in the train slowly turned on, kyota fell asleep with her head on Rai's shoulder.  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
The day had gone by very slowly. The sun was starting to fade away behind the horizon and soon, the legend would die.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
how was that? Sorry if this was boring, I just didn't got a lot of inspiration but hey, the next chapter will have the exiting parts right?  
  
Ow, and please review cuz no one reviewed chapter 8...it was tragical . "cries" 


	10. the death of a legend

The tenth chapter ^^ I was amazed because you were all reviewing so fast. I'm touched, not one bad review. I'll try to end the story here but I can't promise a thing. Anyways, i never wrote a story that was this long before, I'm sooo happy. Oh well, i'll quit saying stupid thing sand write the next chappie. Final chappie? Dunno, don't care, you'll see...  
  
Disclaimer: GO AWAY!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 10: the death of a legend  
  
......................................................  
  
The people were all going to the forest, holding torches and videocameras. The moon was full again and any time now, Blizzard would appear for the last time. The people would miss her but it was the best. The trees weren't catching any wind and they were standing still, not a single leaf was moving as if they could sense the tention. In the middle of the group stood Kai. He had his eyes closed and eyes crossed, hiding that he was a little nervous for what might happen, he just hoped his dream wouldn't come true.  
  
The lake was sparkling again and the moon was shining on it as if it was the last night she could shine. The stars were coming out as well but not one of them was as bright as the moon. A few children sat themselves on the ground without moving their eyes away from kai. A few other people were putting on sad faces as if they would miss this, but most of them looked happy and calm.  
  
Kai turned around so he would face the lake. He waited for the sparkles to become brighter and he pointed his blade at the water, ready to attack, ready to make sure the legend would go away and he would be able to go away. He had been preparing this for a month and he wouldn't dissapoint the people here. Kai stood ready and the moon was shining harder then ever. The lake lit up and Kai launched his blade...  
  
............................................................................ ...........  
  
Kyota woke up because the train was slowing down and the brakes were making a horrible sound. She looked around a little confused and sleepy and noticed Max and Kenny had been asleep as well cause they looked as sleepy as her, Tyson and Hilary were kissing again with their eyes closed and Rai was looking forward blushing heavilly. Kyota giggled a little when she saw Rai's face. All she really did was using him as a pillow. She sat herselg completely up and stretched a little. She looked out of the window and noticed it was dark allready and the sky was sparkling in a strange way. The moon was big and round and calmed her down.  
  
Kyota was waiting calmly until the train would finally stop. Rai's face was turning a little less red now and Tyson and Hilary had stopped kissing. Now, they were just arguing about how to go look for Kai. Max and kenny looked as if they could almost fall asleep again and Kyota crawled over rai to go wake them up completely, making Rai blush again. That boy was used to nothing. Kyota shoke Kenny and max completely awake and threatened to throw some water over them what woke them up really good. When the train finally stopped completely, Kyota ran out of the train. The night was a little dark but the town looked so peacefull, she couldn't imagine how Kai could survive in a place like this.  
  
When finally, everyone had climbed, or fallen out of the train, and everyone had got their luggage, they left for their search and they didn't even notice, how a big, blue phoenix rose up out of the sparkling lake, next to the forest.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Kai watched in amazement how the fast phoenix Blizzard rose up and covered the light of the moon with her wings. At this moment, kai made Dranzer appear and send him towards Blizzard. Dranzer flew towards the blue phoenix of ice and almost looked surprised. Blizzard was looking at Dranzer with a confused look and she produced a silent sound in the back of her troath. It almost sounded depressed and caring.  
  
Eventually, the two phoenixes flew round each other, mixing the red and blue into a purple wave that was reaching over the entire lake, producing a shiny light and amazing all people. When their little dance was done, Dranzer flew back to his blade and Blizzard rose into the sky. When she was almost completly vanished, she suddenly flew downwards, towards the ground and landing with a flash and a loud sound making Kai's blade lit up for a few seconds...  
  
.......................................................  
  
The bladebreakers and Kyota had seen how the lake became purple somehow and then, they saw how a red phoenix landed in the forest. Everyone understood emidiatly it had been kai but they couldn't understand what had happened. Suddenly, they noticed how another phoenix was flying above them and they watched how it's sparkling feathers were litting up the sky. Suddenly, the phoenix dived towards them and they all ran away, screaming. Only Kyota stayed where she was. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She waited for a few seconds and she put out her blade. As soon as Blizzard hit her blade, the bit showed the phoenix, it glowed a few seconds and then it calmed down. A few tears fell on the blade and Kyota smiled again. Her bitbeast had returned to her somehow. She had thought she would never see her again but she was wrong and what was most important, kaiwas still here and they would be able tosee him again soon.  
  
The bladebreakers came out of the shadows again, amazed for what had just happened. They saw Kyota had captured the bitbeast in her blade, it looked as if it belonged there and they smiled when they saw her smile. They stood there for a few seconds and suddenly remembered why they were here. They just knew kai was still here, they had seen Dranzer appear and where Dranzer was, there was Kai. They ran towards the forest against a high speed. Only two people stayed behind. Tyson and Hilary didn't feel like running now. The moon and the lake were so romantic, they would just stay here, enjoy the view and maybe even a little bit more. So they sat themselves there, watching how the rest of the group dissapeared into the shadows...  
  
.......................................................  
  
Kai knew someone had captured Blizzard, he just knew it, he just couldn't imagine who it was. He thought about it for a moment and then he just sighed. He didn't know and he really didn't care right now. He only wanted to leave this place as fast as possible. He had allready packed his bags and brought them with him so he could leave immediatly. He said goodbye to Cid and his family, thanking them for their good cares. After doing this, he put Dranzer in his pocket and swong his bag over his choulder. He looked at the town one last time and then walked away with his head pointing towards the ground and the shadow of his hair covering his teary eyes.  
  
.............................................  
  
Kyota and the others had reached the edge of the forest and ran inside. They saw a few owls and foxes, they even saw a wolf but they didn't really care at the moment. Soon, they came to a huge fire and they saw some people dancing around it. Kyota ran towards a man who was sitting against a tree calmly while smiling at the dancing people. Kyota managed to find out from the man where kai went and she ran in the direction the man had pointed her. The rest of the group wanted to stay next to the fire for a while for some reason.  
  
Kyota ran faster and faster. She felt how the adrenaline came up and she couldn't stop running. After a while, she saw a boy from about her age with gray hair who had swung a bag over his choulder. She ran a bit faster and felt how angryness came up too. She jumped and grabbed Kai's bag, pulling him to the ground. A surprised kai fell on his back and looked up at his attacker with an angry look. When he saw it was Kyota, he quikly stood up, not knowing what was happening. Kyota sat against a tree and motioned Kai to come sit next to her. Kai obeyed and Kyota started her story.  
  
When Kyota was finished, telling the whole thing, she showed her blade to Kai and Kai showed his Dranzer. This made their bitbeasts lit up and they put them away again a little surprised. Kai was blushing madly, he didn't realize that his friends were doing all this for him. He sighed and told Kyota his story too. When he was ready, Kyota looked a little confused and she asked him why he had done it. Kai sighed a bit and explained Kyota everything. About his grandfather, his feelings for her and his fears that Volatire would hurt Kyota.  
  
Kyota was a little scared afer hearing this but she said nothing and hugged Kai. She kissed him a few times and noticed he was warming up. Kai kissed Kyota too and noticed she didn't care a bit about his grandfather. Kyota had told Kai her father was a policeman and if they would tell everything to him, he would have enough proove to lock him away for many jears. Kai smiled and closed his eyes while embracing Kyota. She felt Kai was calming down a bit and felt like it was too serious so she started telling him about Tyson and Hilary...  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Tyson and Hilary had reached the group with the campfire and they went to sit with them. They were done kissing and they were cold so they wanted to enjoy the fire too. They sat there a few minutes and finally, they noticed two people wlking towards them. Kyota and Kai were holding each other and they walked towards the group. They explained everything and finally, they walked towards the trainstation again, knowing their train still had to leave while Kai was giving tyson and Hilary strange looks.  
  
They left the little town. The moon had vanished behind a cloud and the water had stopped sparkling. All there could be heared were a few happy voices in the distance, who were celebrating around the fire.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I think the story is finished, right? I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Please review 


End file.
